


life imitates art

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bodyswap, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Realism, Meta, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Lightning strikes and SKZ get transported into a weird world where other versions of themselves are dragged into some suspiciously fanfic trope-y situations.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	life imitates art

**Author's Note:**

> oooooookay so
> 
> i wrote this just for fun, just to write something bc i'm kinda stuck on my other fic  
> it's not very good but it's just meant in good fun.
> 
> hope you like it anyway :)

The last thing Chan remembers is the loud thunder and the lightning striking their building a few moments later but as he looks around now, it’s sunny and he’s standing in the middle of a sunlight drunken street on a summer day.

He shakes his head a few times to figure out if he’s dreaming but nothing changes and so he tries to ask one of the people walking around him what happened but no one reacts to him at all.

Is he invisible?

“Chan!”

He spins around on his heels to see Felix running towards him with a smile. Okay, at least Felix can see him, that’s a good sign, he guesses.

“Are you invisible too?”

Felix frowns at his question when he reaches Chan. “I think so. But I found something much weirder than that, come with me.”

Chan does not think that anything would be stranger than suddenly being teleported to an unknown town and being invisible but he lets himself be dragged by the sleeve of his hoodie behind Felix anyway.

When they reach a park bench, Chan understands what Felix means. On the park bench there are two guys sitting next to each other, speaking in hushed voices. Two guys that look exactly like them.

“You really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, I understand…”

The other Chan seems extremely nervous and Chan knows that because he is literally watching himself right now. Other Chan fiddles with his sleeves while Other Felix gives him a bright smile, grabbing his hands in his own.

“Of course I will be your pretend boyfriend. Don’t worry about it. That’s what I’m here for.”

The words have Chan gasping and he turns to Felix, his own Felix to see him watching their other selves with a strange expression on his face.

Chan can feel his heart rate pick up and worries if this makes Felix realize that Chan’s had a crush on him for ages now even though he tried so hard to hide it. But Felix just seems intent on following their other selves’ conversation.

His confusion only grows when he sees his own, or apparently Other Chan’s parents walk towards Other Chan and Other Felix, hugging them both and exclaiming how happy they are that Other Chan has finally settled down with a nice guy.

Felix clears his throat as he nudges Chan’s side. “Isn’t this weirder than being invisible?”

Chan nods slowly, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. “Yeah.”

They follow their other selves around town to a restaurant where they hold hands and end up kissing, making the real Chan choke on his saliva while Felix claps him on the back with bright red cheeks.

“It doesn’t look like… uh… they are  _ faking  _ a relationship, or, you know… feelings...”

Chan is not sure how to respond to Felix’s statement and just pretends to still be in his coughing fit.

Jeongin is falling through darkness. He can hear someone calling out to him and sees a hand reach out which he grabs without thinking. He pulls on the hand just to find Seungmin meeting him in their freefall.

“What is going on?!”

Seungmin stares at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know!”

It’s a rainy day and Jisung is confused when he suddenly finds himself standing in the middle of a coffee shop. Wasn’t he just at the dorm?

He gets even more confused when he walks up to the counter and the guy standing behind it turns out to be Hyunjin in a work uniform that shouldn’t look so good on someone.

His confusion reaches a critical point when he realizes that Hyunjin is not just ignoring him but can not actually see him.

Thankfully for him, he only gets to be confused for a hot minute before he sees another Hyunjin and weirdly, another version of himself enter the coffee shop.

“What on earth-”

“Jisung!” Hyunjin is next to him within a second. “Why are there two of you?! Why did the other you not talk to me?! What is-” He pauses and glances over to Other Jisung and sees his other version working as a barista. “Why is there two of me?!”

Jisung sucks in a breath. “I have absolutely no idea but I’m glad you can see me at least.”

Hyunjin lets out a whine and drags Jisung over to their other selves. “They look exactly like us, what is this?”

They watch Other Jisung stutter for a few moments before Other Hyunjin gives him a wink and turns around to prepare a coffee, missing the way Other Jisung facepalms.

“What’s going on with the other me?”

Hyunjin chuckles. “I followed him on the way here and he kept pep-talking himself into asking out some cute barista. I guess he was talking about the other me.”

Jisung doesn’t even need to look at Hyunjin to know that he has a self satisfied smirk on his face. He snorts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Other me has no taste.”

“How dare you? Other you clearly has better taste than real you.”

They watch as Other Hyunjin hands a beet red Other Jisung his coffee with a smile, their hands touching for a moment and there’s an overly long second where the two of them just stare at each other.

“What is this tension between them-”

Jisung clasps a hand over Hyunjin’s mouth and keeps watching their other selves as they quickly retract their hands, laughing nervously.

“You know, if you’re not busy later today… would you like to go out with me?”

Other Jisung almost drops his coffee at Other Hyunjin’s question and the real Hyunjin licks Jisung’s palm to make him put his hands away from his mouth.

“That’s disgusting, ew.”

“Why is other me asking other you out?!”

Jeongin and Seungmin land surprisingly softly in the green grass next to the parking lot of a restaurant.

“What the hell?”

Seungmin can only agree with Jeongin’s statement. He looks around for a moment before he spots someone he knows at one of the tables of the restaurant’s outdoor seating area. Or four someones he knows.

They rush over to the restaurant and one of each of the two Chans and Felixes present notice them and pull them into a quick hug.

“Oh god, I’m so glad you guys are here. Are you okay?”

“Are there two of you two?”

Jeongin raises an eyebrow at the picture before him. “Why are there two? What is happening here?”

Chan shrugs. “We have no idea what’s going on. Did you see any of the others?”

Seungmin shakes his head. He watches as the other Chan and Felix share a loving gaze and Other Felix gives Other Chan a kiss on the cheek.

“Are they…?”

Chan lets out a strange noise and Felix pointedly avoids any eye contact as he answers Seungmin’s question.

“Apparently so.”

Jeongin feels it first, a vibration under their feet, and grabs onto Seungmin’s arm. The others follow suit with confused faces as their surroundings fade away rapidly and the ground under them gives out, sending them falling through darkness again.

A groan escapes Minho as he rolls over in his bed. That’s strange, he doesn’t remember going to sleep.

He sluggishly crawls out of bed and walks into the living room, where he feels like he just got a slap to the face.

In the middle of the living room, there’s another Minho and Changbin yelling at each other while a second Changbin is sitting on a couch with a thoughtful look on his face watching the other two.

“What the fuck?!”

The Changbin sitting on the couch turns towards him with a surprised and strangely relieved expression. “Minho!”

The other two completely ignore him and Minho is too shocked by this whole scene to resist when Changbin pulls him onto the couch to sit down next to him.

“Okay so”, Changbin rests a hand absentmindedly on Minho’s thigh, eyes fixed on the other versions of themselves in front of him again, “Apparently those two can’t see us. And they like, swapped bodies? So basically, from what I’ve gathered during their screaming, the other Changbin woke up but he’s actually Minho in Changbin’s body. And vice versa. It seems that there’s something going on between those two though because they’re acting super weird and keep talking about their dicks and not to do anything strange while they’re in the other’s body and… are you even listening?”

Minho just gapes at Changbin. “What?”

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to repeat it?”

He earns a head shake from Minho. “No, I heard you the first time. What the fuck is going on here? And why are you so calm about this?”

Changbin shrugs in response, his hand subconsciously rubbing circles into Minho’s thigh. “I don’t know. I mean, this is probably a dream or something, right? Or a coma? Not sure but either way, what’s freaking out going to do?”

Unfortunately Changbin does have a point and Minho turns his attention towards the Other Changbin and Minho.

They are both nervous and blushing furiously and Minho notices that Other Changbin keeps rubbing his hands over his arms. He mentally kicks himself because that is exactly what he wants to do to his, uh, the real Changbin. He would rather die than ever admit that though, so.

Other Minho seems to be freaking out about the whole situation and Other Changbin places a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer with a soft look on his face.

“Don’t worry, we will figure it out, okay?”

The atmosphere between them is strange, intimate, and Minho almost feels like he shouldn’t be watching this. He risks a glance over at Changbin who is biting his lip nervously, eyes darting between Other Minho and Other Changbin.

Minho thoughtlessly reaches over to pull Changbin’s bottom lip free from between his teeth and gets a surprised yelp from Changbin, whose cheeks are about as red as their other selves’.

“Why is it raining in our dream?!” Seungmin is holding his jacket above his head to shield himself from the rain.

Felix attempts to do the same. “I don’t think we’re dreaming.”

Chan runs ahead of them towards a coffee shop. “Let’s just go in there until it stops raining and figure out what to do.”

When they enter the coffee shop, they are greeted with a surprising scene.

Hyunjin and Jisung are sitting at a table, backs to the counter where another Hyunjin and Jisung are currently making out.

“Guys!” Jeongin rushes over to the two at the table who immediately get up with grateful expressions.

“What is going on with… them?” Seungmin can’t quite tear his eyes away from the other Hyunjin and Jisung who have finally stopped sucking each other’s faces off and are now just smiling at each other.

Hyunjin lets out a groan. “They were all flirty and stuff and then they started… kissing.”

Jisung coughs out of embarrassment, nervousness or discomfort. “Please just ignore them.”

Hyunjin throws a look over to the other versions of him and Jisung and can’t hold back a small smile creeping across his face.

“Well, you should have seen Chan and Felix-”

Jeongin gets cut off by Felix elbowing him in the side. “Anyway, where’s Minho and Changbin? Have you guys seen them?”

Jisung and Hyunjin shake their heads in response when Seungmin sighs, feeling the ground below him shake again.

“Prepare for falling in 3, 2, 1…”

“Do you know where the others are?”

Changbin didn’t realize he was leaning to the side and is kind of cuddling with Minho on the couch now. The other Changbin and Minho disappeared into their rooms earlier and now the real Changbin and Minho are kind of just waiting for something to happen.

“The other Minho said earlier that they’re gone for the day and would come back tomorrow.”

Minho nods and feels a bit sad that Changbin is sitting up properly again, taking the warmth at Minho’s side away from him.

They hear the doors to their rooms open and get up from the couch quickly to see Other Changbin and Other Minho standing in the hallway with embarrassed faces.

“I’m sorry, I…”

Other Changbin sighs. “I know. I did too.”

Other Minho whines out loud. “You said you wouldn’t… touch.”

Minho and Changbin realize what their other selves are talking about and exchange a shocked look before quickly avoiding further eye contact.

“So did you.” 

Other Minho steps closer to Other Changbin with a shy look. “Is this a bad time to confess that I’ve had feelings for you for a while now?”

Other Changbin looks about as shocked as the real Minho feels right now. He tries to look over at Changbin out of the corner of his eyes but Changbin just wears a blank facial expression.

“You do?” Other Changbin chokes out. He gets a nod in return from Other Minho and fast as lightning, they are wrapped around each other in a heated kiss.

Minho can’t really move a muscle right now and it seems that Changbin is frozen on the spot as well. Only when Other Changbin pushes Other Minho against the wall and starts kissing his neck, sliding a hand under his shirt, is when Minho can tear his eyes away from the two of them and wanders back to the living room.

Changbin joins him a second later and they sit in an awkward, shocked silence until they hear a door close and muffled gasps and moans through the wall.

“I can’t believe this…”, Changbin mutters under his breath.

Minho swallows hard. “I mean… uh… good for them, I guess…”

Changbin opens his mouth again to say something and Minho can feel his heart beating in his chest. He is not going to hear whatever Changbin wanted to say because there’s a loud thump from the kitchen and they hear their members’ voices thankfully drowning out the increasingly louder noises from the bedroom.

“We finally found you guys!” Felix immediately drags Minho and Changbin into a tight hug when he enters the living room and spots them. “You’re not gonna believe what-”

“Did you see your doppelgängers?”, Chan interrupts Felix and Changbin clears his throat nervously.

“Uh, yeah…”

As if on cue, there’s a loud moan sounding through the apartment and if the situation weren’t so strange and awkward, Minho would laugh at the comically shocked expressions on their friends’ faces.

They relocate to the kitchen to put some distance between them and whatever is happening behind closed doors on the other side of the dorm. There, Seungmin fills them in on everything that happened.

“I think it has something to do with the lightning”, Jisung muses. “Are we in a comic?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at him. “Why don’t Jeongin and Seungmin have doubles though?”

Jeongin and Seungmin shrug in sync at the question.

This time, it’s not only the ground vibrating, but everything around them starts shaking.

“Is this an earthquake?!” Seungmin sounds panicked and Chan gathers them together quickly before everything around them fades to black.

Jisung rubs his temples as he opens his eyes. He’s lying on the floor in the middle of the living room and he hears another thunder outside. He looks around the room to find the other members sprawled out either on the floor or on the couch, slowly waking up as well.

“Man, I had the weirdest dream-”

Minho interrupts him with a wary look. “I was just about to say the same thing.”

Chan groans as he sits up. “Let me guess, you saw your doppelgänger?”

“How did you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> wishing you all a lovely day everyone! :D


End file.
